Nadando al desastre
by KimPantaleon
Summary: Luego del caos ocasionado por el Láser del Amor, Marlene le pide a Kowalski que le cuente su historia con Doris y él accede con la condición de matenerlo en secreto. La historia está inspirada en la canción "Que lloro" del dúo "Sin Bandera".


-Adelante, Kowalski, estoy segura de que te sentirás mejor cuando me cuentes todo. Siempre es mejor sacar nuestros sentimientos que mantenerlos escondidos.- Le susurró Marlene con la voz suave y dulce, mientras pasaba su pata por la espalda del pingüino para reconfortarlo.

-Está bien, Marlene, te lo contaré, pero tienes que prometerme no decírselo a nadie.- le respondió el genio con algo de pesadez,

-Tienes mi palabra.- le aseguró la nutria indicándole a Kowalski en dónde podría sentarse para estar más cómodo.

-Bueno- el pingüino tomó una gran bocanada de aire y con tranquilidad comenzó su relato -Conocí a Doris hace ya mucho tiempo, cuando ella vivía aquí en el zoológico. Desde el primer día en que la vi quedé completamente cautivado; es tan hermosa, su mirada es tan profunda que es capaz de hacerte sentir que ella es el universo entero, recuerdo que mirar directamente a sus ojos me hacía olvidar mi amor por la ciencia, no podía concentrarme en nada que no fuera ella, me dejaba paralizado y sin palabras. Una tarde (luego de varios días de entablar conversaciones con ella) me atreví a invitarla a cenar, y casi me muero cuando me dijo que aceptaba, la llevé al cuartel y cenamos ahí, Skipper y Rico me hicieron el favor de ayudarme con la cena. Ah, Cabo en ese entonces no estaba con nosotros, se había ido a su entrenamiento en Inglaterra con Nigel, estuvo fuera durante casi un año. En fin, invité a Doris a cenar y la pasamos increíble, ella tiene una personalidad sumamente atractiva y desde ese día quedé perdidamente enamorado de ella. Después de ese día, Doris continuó yendo al cuartel, y cada visita suya era llevarme al paraíso; ella me había dicho que le gustaba alguien a quien tenía poco tiempo de conocer, ya te imaginarás todas las ideas que pasaron por mi cabeza, casi podía verme nadando por el mar con ella durante toda nuestra vida, así de idiota fui… así que un día me armé de valor y le dije todo lo que sentía por ella, pero Doris sólo me miró apenada, me dijo que yo le agradaba mucho y que realmente le encantaba pasar tiempo conmigo, pero que su corazón estaba con alguien más, que aunque me apreciaba mucho, yo no era lo que ella estaba buscando. Comencé a presentir muchas cosas, es decir, en mi estupidez, llegué a creer que iba al cuartel por mí, pero no era así; mi cerebro comenzó a hacer especulaciones sobre mis amigos, pero mi corazón las ignoraba, no quería sentir ese dolor, por la noche salí a caminar para despejar mi mente y al pasar por el acuario, fue cuando los vi… Skipper y Doris charlaban, decidí acercarme para escucharlos. Doris le decía a Skipper que gustaba de él. No quería creer lo que había escuchado, pero mi cerebro me obligó a razonarlo, sólo por él es que Doris iba de visita el cuartel, por Skipper, no por mí… regresé a casa y me acosté en mi cama, y aunque estaba completamente en shock, pude entender perfectamente todo; entre ella y yo nunca hubo nada, ni siquiera la posibilidad de algo más que amistad. Cada visita al paraíso que traía su presencia, era algo que únicamente sentía yo. Nuestro amor terminó antes de siquiera poder empezar. Estaba tan cegado por su encantadora compañía, que no noté que estaba nadando directo al desastre. Al día siguiente escuché tocar en la ventana, Skipper y Rico había salido así que, aunque no tenía ánimos de nada, me levanté para ver de quién se trataba. Doris. Habíamos acordado ir a nadar juntos por la mañana, y al pasar ya de medio día, se preocupó por mí y fue a verme, le conté que no me sentía de ánimos para salir; me dijo que se sentía mal por herirme, y que su intención jamás fue esa, pero que los sentimientos son cosas que no se pueden controlar. La miré y le pedí que se fuera, ese día, su visita me hundió en las fosas de Hades. ¿Qué los sentimientos no se controlan? Claro que sabía eso, si yo hubiese podido controlar mis emociones a voluntad, me habría olvidado de ella al saber que amaba a Skipper… pero no podía controlarlos y a causa de eso tenía el corazón hecho trizas. Me acosté en mi cama y comencé a llorar. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes sobre su mirada? era lo único que amaba más que a la ciencia que me da vida, ella era el universo entero, pero yo sólo era un invasor en él. Los días pasaban y yo seguía en mi cama. No tenía apetito ni ánimos de levantarme, sólo quería que el dolor desapareciera ya. Quería inventar algo que extrajera todos mis sentimientos, así ella no me dolería más, así ya no sentiría rencor hacia Skipper, su voz diciéndole _"me gustas"_ retumbaba en mis oídos y no podía callarla, todo el día era un vaivén de llantos y sollozos. Duré seis meses sin ver a Doris, ni siquiera había salido del cuartel, y de no ser porque Rico me lo imploraba, seguramente tampoco habría comido nada. Un día mientras sollozaba, Skipper se sentó en mi lado y me acarició la cabeza, me dijo que estaba harto de la situación y que pensara en lo mucho que él y Rico me querían, que no les gustaba verme en ese estado, que mirara a mi alrededor que el universo era algo mucho más grande que ella, Doris sólo era una chica más, lo miré a los ojos y me dijo que el día en que Doris se declaró, él la había rechazado. Cuando le pregunté el porque me lo explicó con una sonrisa y una tierna mirada; aún recuerdo claramente sus palabras: "_Tú eres mi compadre, mi amigo, mi hermano; yo jamás te haría algo así, Kowalski"_, recuerdo haber desviado la mirada en forma de reproche, ¿qué podía saber él? Nunca lo habían lastimado y ahora todavía se había dado el lujo de rechazar a esa diosa acuática… aunque en realidad lo entendía bien, después de todo, él siempre ha sido valiente, fuerte, de gran corazón y un excelente líder, "vaya que es mejor que yo, digno de alguien como Doris", pensé, pero como si Skipper me hubiera escuchado agregó:_ "No pienses que soy mejor que tú, soldado, porque tú eres un partidazo; eres un gran científico, el pingüino más listo del mundo, eres noble, leal, fuerte y mucho más, y si Doris no es capaz de verlo es SU problema. Kowalski, es ella quien no te merece a ti, no al revés ¿ok? Ahora de pie._" Me dijo con una sonrisa, esa forma de hablar no es característica de él, realmente estaba preocupado por mí, y nuevamente, el imbécil había sido yo, no sólo le había dado demasiada importancia a una chica, también estaba resentido contra alguien que en realidad era inocente… estaba alejándome de quienes siempre han visto por mí y considero mi familia, ¿y por qué? por un tonto enamoramiento. Abracé a Skipper y lloré de nuevo, lloré como un niño pequeño, pero ésta vez sentí cómo todo aquel dolor que había estado creciendo en mi corazón durante todos esos meses, estaba saliendo junto a mis lágrimas, dolía cada vez menos y ya no sentía rencor contra mi amigo. Ese fue mi último día en depresión; cuando me calmé, salí de la cama y comí en compañía de mis amigos, Cabo volvió ese día (aún ahora me pregunto si habrá alguna coincidencia entre su regreso y el fin de mi depresión), dijo habernos extrañado mucho y que quería ir a nadar con nosotros. Por primera vez en seis meses volví a salir del cuartel. Nunca la luz del sol había lucido tan hermosa.- concluyó Kowalski con una sonrisa en su pico y un par de brillantes lágrimas en los ojos, pero en ellas no había dolor, sólo había orgullo, estaba orgulloso de sus amigos, estaba orgulloso del amor y el apoyo entre ellos, estaba orgulloso de haber vencido todo aquello.


End file.
